The subject matter of the present disclosure relates to electronic gaming, and more particularly to methods of playing an electronic game including progressive jackpot increases that are based on in-game events.
At least some gaming machines are configured to present a progressive jackpot in conjunction with a base, or primary, game. Specifically, a progressive jackpot may be tied to one or more gaming machines, such that each gaming machine contributes a portion of each bet placed on the machine to a progressive jackpot. The progressive jackpot may therefore increase over time as each gaming machine contributes to the jackpot. The jackpot may be awarded as a result of one or more combinations of symbols in a primary or bonus game. If one of these symbol combinations lands in the primary or bonus game, then all or a portion of the progressive jackpot may be awarded to the player receiving the designated symbol combination.
As the number and variety of available gaming systems increases, gaming systems operators, such as casinos, continue to strive for the design and implementation of new and exciting gaming systems. The present disclosure is therefore directed to such gaming systems. In particular, the present invention is directed to gaming systems and methods in which a progressive jackpot is increased, in bulk increases, based upon the occurrence of one or more in-game events.